The Faithful One
by crazyhelga
Summary: What happens when one spouse catches the other cheating on them? A BV. Full of angst and drama and tears. This summary is pure trash, but the story is a good read. Don't forget to leave comments!


The Faithful One  
_I guess I'll always stop and see you, and we'll run into each other's fucked up lives.  
_Alkaline Trio's _Message from Kathlene_

**Author:** Stacey Meyer a.k.a. crazyhelga  
**Disclaimer:** I own neither Vegeta, nor any of the DB, Z, GT gang. That's all Akira Toriyama. That's not saying that I wouldn't like to. I'd be doing some things with Vegeta that probably aren't legal in any of the 50 United States.  
**Warning(s):** Sexual Content, Harsh Language, Violence, Nudity, and other bits that I'd mention, expect it'll ruin my story if you were to know what they were right now…  
**Rating:** 'M' or 'R'  
**Pairings:** It's a B/V.  
**Story Status:** Yes, this is complete! It's a oneshot, but it's complete.  
**A/N:** I haven't written a fan fiction in years, so I've decided to go back to my roots, so to speak… I hope everyone enjoys it!! Oh, and don't forget to review!! Mwah!

The young woman embarrassedly peered up from her current place on the hard cement, blushing profusely. A large hand extended its help to the woman, swiftly helping her to her two feet, left ones as they were.

"I am so sorry! I didn't even see you there. Guess I was a little caught up in my own thoughts." She was blushing even more so than before at her admittance. Noticing that the man she had run into was slowly retreating, Bulma decided to see if he was alright considering the fact that he didn't even mutter a simple 'no problem' or anything like that.

"Hey, are you okay? I said I was sorry. If there's anything wrong we should really…" Bulma didn't get to finish her sentence as the man she ran into faced her again and literally snarled. How did she not notice it was him of all people in the first place? The memory of his rough hands was imprinted in her brain, so it was a wonder she didn't place the texture the minute her hand touched his when he helped her up. "Oh, Kami… Vegeta?"

"In the flesh. How long has it been now?" A sinister look was plastered on his face as he grabbed his ex-wife's waist and pulled her closer to him. He inhaled the familiar intoxicating scent of her aqua colored hair. How long had it been since he held her like this? How long had it been since she had been this short of breath, this aroused? Bulma cursed under her breath, knowing well that Vegeta could hear her. She had been mourning the loss of Vegeta for over two years now.

"Too long, Vegeta. Much, much too long. You know," Bulma stopped to take a deep breath and settle her nerves. She bunched her hands up in his tank top. "I never meant to do it," she whispered through the hair that fell in her face. She was both embarrassed and ashamed. A harsh laugh came from the prince.

"Oh, and I suppose you just accidentally fell on his dick, too. Please, correct me if I'm wrong about this matter." A hard ball settled in her stomach and Bulma's face twisted in pain and disgust.

"Damn it, Vegeta! That's not how it fucking happened," she exclaimed and pushed herself away from him, even though all she wanted to do was to hold him tighter than ever before. She had missed him so much.

"I'm pretty sure that fucking had something to do with this entire situation, if my memory serves me right." Deciding that this confrontation was going nowhere fast, Bulma threw her hands up in defeat. She couldn't compete with what he believed happened.

"Whatever, Vegeta. If you don't want to even hear me out, let alone believe me, then that's just fine. But if you think that I chose Yamcha over you, for even a second, then you are sadly mistaken. I love you, Vegeta. Whether you trust me to tell the truth is your decision." She began to walk away, but turned to see him just once more, to memorize his harsh lines. "You know where I am if you ever get up the nerve to talk about it. Oh, and it would be nice if you would come and see Trunks a little more often. He needs you." With that said Bulma hopped onto her air bike and sped back to the Capsule Corporations to drown away her miserable life in a bottle of vodka.

oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0o

Vegeta knew that he'd run into his ex-wife sooner or later, but he made damn sure that it would be when and how he wanted it to happen. Despite his best efforts, Vegeta was seriously hurt by the woman who had promised him she'd be faithfully his for the rest of this life and the next. The only problem was her faithfulness.

He caught Yamcha on top of Bulma, ramming his pathetic dick into her without a second thought to whom, exactly, he was screwing. Too stunned and disappointed to even scorch the bastard, Vegeta walked out of the bedroom and gathered all of his things with Bulma's pitiful sobbing ringing in his ears as he flew out of his old room's window. He contemplated taking Trunks with him, but decided there was more here for the kid than there would be with himself. There was this hollowness inside of him that had never been there before, even when he was under Frieza's rule. His heart was twisting inside of him, and the pain of it nearly brought him to his knees. Vegeta didn't know whether to blow something up or rip out his aching heart. Either way, he felt that he would never be whole again.

Vegeta feeling her presence in the park that morning was both a blessing and a curse. On one hand, he had been craving the feel of her lush curves, the scent of her silky hair, and the soft lull of her honeyed voice. On the other hand, he actually had to see the woman how had betrayed him on so many levels. He nearly left when he first found out she was there, but something stopped him from flying away. A quick fuck for old time's sake came into his mind, so brief and such an invigorating idea. But it passed almost as quickly as it came with the image of Yamcha on top of what he thought was his running through his mind on repeat. He nearly blew up the closest thing to him, but the idea of taking Bulma off-guard was what saved the unsuspecting poodle's life.

His senses seemed to heighten whenever she was around. He knew exactly what shade of gray her skirt was, knew how it would feel if he touched it with his capable hands. Why he had kept himself celibate for the past two years was beyond him, and was coming back to bite him in the ass. He had the all-encompassing urge to throw Bulma down on the ground and rut with her until she begged for mercy. Angry with himself, but even more so with her, he landed directly in Bulma's path and made sure they ran into each other, literally.

Thinking back on it, Vegeta wasn't too surprised with the way things turned out. He knew she would deny her involvement with that scum ball baseball player, but needed to see if she was still lying through her teeth about the entire situation. She didn't fail him there.

Running a hand through his long, thick hair, Vegeta openly sighed. A moment of weakness on his part, but he didn't exactly feel strong anyway. He let himself get attached, and it haunted his every moment for the past two years. Despite the betrayal, despite the heartbreak she put him through, Vegeta realized he still felt deeply for this woman. He shook his head to rid himself of the demons she released inside of his mind, and rose from the bed.

Two years had been a long time. And what did Vegeta have to his name? A run down apartment, an ex-wife he couldn't get over, and a four year old son Vegeta had to see on the sly so that his id's mother wouldn't find out that dear ol' Dad had been hanging around her house. Vegeta's life was in shambles thanks to the first person he had ever felt anything other than hatred for.

oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0o

Bulma sat on the luscious couch with a quarter of a bottle of Smirnoff in one hand and the remote control for the television in the other. This was what her life was like ever since Vegeta had left her and Trunks. She didn't really blame him for leaving her, but to pretend that his son didn't exist for the past two years was a little much for Bulma to handle. She took another swig of the burning alcohol and put it back behind the seat cushion before Trunks could come in and ask her what she was doing with the big bottle of bad water again. She didn't have the heart to tell her four year old that Daddy had broken her, so she had to drink to fill in those ocean-sized cracks. Trunks never mentioned his father to anyone, so Bulma assumed he didn't know what a father was. But that didn't make sense because Bulma made sure to show Trunks pictures of his father whenever she was going through the photo albums, which was weekly at the least. She had no clue why Trunks wouldn't ask where Daddy was.

"Oh, well," she said out loud. "I guess it's better that he doesn't ask me where his daddy it." Thinking about Vegeta was a constant for her, but when she thought of him as the father of her son, she just couldn't contain herself. She started quietly sobbing into the closest pillow, grieving for her son, grieving for herself, but mostly grieving for Vegeta. She knew that she broke his heart, but it wasn't even her fault. She never in her life imagined something like this happening to her, and especially at the hands of someone she knew and trusted so well.

Yamcha had stolen her life from her, and there was hell to pay.

oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0o

Yamcha was in the master bedroom of his townhouse with three hot blondes when he heard the doorbell for his front door. He tried to ignore it, but a few more thrusts into Cindy, and he was finished anyway. He threw the soiled condom into the nearest waste basket, and told the trio that he would be right back, and not to start anything without him.

Putting on his robe as he walked, he sauntered to the front door thinking about what else was to come with Cathy, Cindy, and Candy. Not even bother to look out his peephole; he opened the door to greet the person on the other side. What he wasn't expecting was the fist that was flying at his face. He managed to duck before it contacted, but only barely. Attached to the fist was one pissed off blue-headed woman.

"Bulma? What are you doing here?" Yamcha fumbled over the floor runner as he was trying to back away from his angry ex. It had been just over two years now, and there was hell in her eyes. She obviously had something to say to her former boyfriend, and with the look in her eyes, he was going to hear her out completely.

"What am I doing here? Kami, you're pathetic, Yamcha. You know exactly what I'm doing here. I'm here to get my life back you piece of shit!" That stopped Yamcha dead in his tracks, and caused Bulma to run into his chest. She swung again and made contact. It nearly smashed all the bones in her fist, but the trail of blood spilling from his nose was worth the crushed digits. "You're going to tell Vegeta the truth, you son of a bitch. You're going to tell him exactly what you did to me two years ago, and if it gets you blasted to hell then that's the least you deserve." A mixture of pain, anger, and fear contorted Yamcha's usually pretty face. He couldn't tell Vegeta what he did to Bulma two years ago, and if he did he was a dead man. He grabbed her wrists to keep her from swinging at him again.

"Can we talk about this, Bulma? I mean, it was two years ago. Can't we just let bygones be bygones?" Bulma's mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe what this clown was saying. If he didn't have her hands caught in his, she would have done her damnedest to murder him.

"Bygones? Bygones?! There aren't any fucking _bygones_, Yamcha. You _raped_ me! You took me against my will, and my husband left me because he thought I was fucking you with pleasure. You _raped_ me, you bastard," she rasped out. It still caused a ball of bile to rise up in her throat. She pushed it down and took a deep breath. She couldn't let this slime get to her. "Let go of me. Now," she demanded. Yamcha dropped her hands, and Bulma walked to the still open door. "Vegeta will know about this, Yamcha. When he does find out, I suggest you're nowhere around because he will kill you, and I'll be there to spit on your ashes." With that said, Bulma slammed the door shut, nearly taking it off its hinges.

Yamcha ran a finger underneath his bleeding nose. He knew that Vegeta was going to kill him slowly and painfully for doing what he did to Bulma. A bloody nose was the least of his worries. One of the girls poked her head out from the bedroom and beckoned Yamcha to join them again. Although his impending demise was at hand and his nose was streaming blood, Yamcha still got a raging hard on at seeing the young blonde's large and perky tits peeking from behind the doorframe. He'd deal with the thought of dying after he was done fucking these three in every imaginable way.

oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0o

Back at Capsule Corps, Vegeta had finished giving lessons on levitation to Trunks, and they had moved on to practice sparring. The kid was a fast learner. Trunks already knew how to damper his ki so that an enemy wouldn't know he was around and he was getting the hang of flying much easier than Vegeta did when he was a kid, and Trunks was only half Saiyan. Not that Vegeta would admit this to anyone but himself. No one needed to know that Vegeta used to think that his own son would reach the legendary long before he did, if he achieved it at all. That problem was behind him though, and would stay that way. Vegeta caught the flash of lavender in the corner of his eye a moment too late and received a kick in the face for it. Blood trickled from h is split lip, but Vegeta couldn't help but smirk at his son's actions.

"Oh, man. I'm sorry Dad. Are you okay? Momma said to not go for the face, but I thought for sure that you were gonna catch me like you did last time, but you didn't so I actually kicked you, and oh man, Momma's gonna kill me. Please don't tell Momma, Dad. Please. She won't let me play my games no more." Trunks babbled on a while longer about his mom not letting him do anything he wanted to do before Vegeta silenced him with a hand on his shoulder.

"I won't tell your mother," Vegeta calmly replied to his son. The boy's face lit up like a firecracker, and he pumped a fist in the air, but before he could get out the whoop of joy Vegeta was giving him a very stern look. "You took advantage of me when I was vulnerable." There was a pregnant pause and Trunks struggled to fill it with apologies. Vegeta stopped him again with a hand on the shoulder. "I'm proud of you, son. You looked for an opening and found one. I hope you learn from me never to take your mind off of a fight, no matter who it is, or else someone is likely to get injured."

"'Kay, Dad. I won't take my eyes off the fight. Not never!" Trunks bounded towards his father and hugged him around his thick leg. Not one for displays of affection, Vegeta pried the child away after a quick second of basking in the love of the only person in this world who loved him unconditionally.

"I think that's enough for today, Trunks," Vegeta told his only child. He turned the gravity back to earth's. "Now remember, if your mother asks what you did today you are not to mention that I was here. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah, Dad. I get ya." Trunks's eyes filled with tears as they did every time his father left. He wrapped himself around Vegeta's leg again and held strong. "I don't want you to go, Dad. Why can't you and Momma be with me at the same time?" Vegeta pressed his fingers to his eyes. He didn't want to let his child think he was abandoning him, but didn't want to explain to Trunks that his mother was a lying, cheating whore.

Vegeta knelt down to Trunks's level and looked him in the eye. He knew this was a touchy subject, and if worded wrong the kid would think the worst of at least one of his two parents.

oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0o

Bulma encapsulated her air bike and leaned against the building. She had finally confronted the son of a bitch, and felt the weight lessen from her chest. If only she could get Vegeta to believe her. Her head was throbbing, but she pushed off the headache and went towards the gravity chamber. She knew Trunks went in there everyday to spar with Goten or to practice his fight moves, so she put a lock on how high the gravity level could go up. She entered the code to unlock the door, and opened her mouth to tell Trunks that it was time to take a shower and get ready for dinner, but the words got stuck in her heart when she spotted Vegeta kneeling to Trunks's level with one of his strong hands on her little boy's shoulder. The image of her virile ex-husband embracing her little boy this way nearly knocked her off her feet.

"V-Vegeta," she stuttered. He had already risen to his full height and was eyeing her with a mixture of she thought to be contempt and lust. What Bulma didn't realize was that he could smell Yamcha's blood on her skin.

"Trunks," Vegeta looked his son in the eyes, "go inside and wash up for dinner. Your mother and I need to talk." The boy nodded solemnly and sprinted for the sanctuary of his bedroom. Vegeta looked Bulma up and down and noticed the black and purple imprints on her wrists. Someone had manhandled his wife and was going to pay for it. "Where is he?" Vegeta asked somberly. Bulma frowned in confusion until she saw where his eyes lay. She rubbed her hands over her thin wrists, as if that would take away the immediate bruises that Yamcha had inflicted. Vegeta raised an eyebrow in questioning. He wouldn't ask her again.

"Vegeta, there's something you need to know…" But Bulma couldn't get all of the information out before Vegeta forcefully pulled her to him.

"Where is he?" he practically roared. Bulma's eyes lit up in both surprise and fear. She was surprised that Vegeta cared and was scared that this would be Yamcha's last day on earth alive, but she didn't have the energy to deal with all of this. She collapsed into Vegeta's arms and started sobbing uncontrollably. Vegeta was at a loss. He didn't know why she was crying. Bulma gripped Vegeta's tank top in her fists and continued crying. The pain of being away from him was too unbearable to stand anymore. She had to tell him the truth, had to make him understand and believe her. Vegeta's immediate reaction was to pull his desolate wife to him.

Vegeta coaxed her to stop her crying with soft murmurs and gentle strokes. Bulma hiccupped back another sob and wiped the tears from her swollen crystalline colored eyes. She looked him in the eyes and muttered the three words that would forever change her life…

"He raped me."

She could feel the arms around her still and harden before they squeezed her in an almost too tight embrace. In that moment she knew that Vegeta believed her, and forgave her. He took her face in his calloused hands and rubbed his fingers across her bottom lip. "Forgive me," was the only thing he could say. The words stuck in her throat, so she nodded with tears of joy in her eyes. He kissed the spot where his fingers were only moments ago before he took to the sky. He didn't need Bulma to know where that scum was.

oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0o

Vegeta had no trouble tracking down the piece of trash that went by the name of Yamcha. Vegeta simply picked up on the fluctuating ki stamp that was Yamcha's. The fly over gave Vegeta time to think out his strategy. A hole through the body was too quick and painless for his tastes. He wanted to mess with the piece of shit's mind for a little while before he tortured and killed him.

He casually walked up to Yamcha's door and blasted it from its frame. Three female screams could be heard from a place in the back of the house, so Vegeta decided to go that way.

Yamcha put on a pair of pants as quickly as he could and went to see what happened. That was when he saw the eerie blue light coming from the hall. Quickly, he pulled his head back into his bedroom before the blast took it from his body. He knew exactly who it was that was blasting a path through his place, and he hand never been more frightened in his life. The man had killed him once, and Yamcha had to come to terms that the same bastard was going to kill him again. Only this time, Yamcha didn't think that anyone was going to use the dragon balls to wish him back to life.

oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0oOo0o

Bulma flew her air bike as fast as she could in order to reach Yamcha's before Vegeta killed him. She nearly passed the house before she realized it was there, and slammed on the brakes. She hopped out of the vehicle and raced towards where the front door would be had Vegeta not destroyed it. Stepping over the smoking wreckage, she heard sobbing coming from where Yamcha's bedroom was. She knew that Vegeta was in there. What she didn't know was if Yamcha was dead yet. For some reason she prayed that he was still living. Despite all he had done to her, she couldn't stomach knowing she was the reason he was dead. Yes, it was his fault for forcing her, but that didn't stop her from feeling the guilt.

When she reached the bedroom, there was nothing left of the bed. Vegeta had blasted a hole through the wall, and the wall to ceiling mirror that Yamcha thought to be his pride and joy was shattered all over the floor. The three completely nude women were huddled in the bathroom with mascara running rivets down their face, and Bulma knew instantly that these were the famous Lewis triplets. Knowing that, Bulma smirked a little and thought that they deserved to have their wits scared out of them. Not that they had much wits about them. Shaking off the distraction, Bulma walked through the hole and wandered into the backyard where Vegeta and Yamcha were in the air combating. Vegeta was obviously toying with Yamcha and letting him get in small blows just so he felt like he had some chance of living. It was a sick game of cat and mouse, but Bulma couldn't tear her eyes from the scene.

Vegeta seemed to get his fill of his little game and unnecessarily powered up to Super Saiyan. Yamcha beheld the power Vegeta practically oozed, and fell to the ground after having a hole torn through his shoulder. He saw his life flashing before his eyes, and instantly regretted several things he had done. Yamcha began muttering and sobbing while back on the cold earth. He was begging for his life as Vegeta walked up to him and lifted his chin with one white boot. Vegeta wasn't even breaking a sweat. Bulma continued to look upon the scene with disbelief. She knew better than to get in the way when Vegeta was on a rampage. She could only pray that Kami would watch over Yamcha when Vegeta sent him to his death.

Surprise hit Bulma in the gut when Vegeta spit in Yamcha's face and calmly walked away, leaving a sobbing Yamcha in his wake. Had he really taken pity on Yamcha? The look of malice on Vegeta's face told her the answers that raced through her head.

Having Yamcha alive and on earth was what Vegeta wanted. Having the threat of Vegeta on the same planet as him was enough of a punishment for Yamcha to live in constant fear of being attacked and murdered at any moment by the Saiyan Prince. He would always be looking over his shoulder now. Vegeta wanted Yamcha to suffer, and suffer he would. Madness would drive Yamcha to the edge and back again several times.

Vegeta circled Bulma's waist with his arms and took off for the Capsule Corps compound. They had missed time to make up for, and while the trust would not come easy, it was something that they both wanted to work back up to.


End file.
